War of the Gods
by BOOKS786
Summary: In a land far away, JK at camp Half blood a new prophecy is released by Rachel the oracle. There is a war, among the gods. What will happen? Will Percy and his friends live? Are the Olympians being used? Will this, be the end of the Olympians and Demigods? Find out in this amazing Fan Fiction. Please just read it, you wont be let down I promise :D
**Peace at Both Camps**

Percy's POV

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth yelled as i ran away.

"I said i was sorry!" I said as she chased me.

Things have been peaceful since the war. Both camps are at peace. Even the Hephaestus and Hecate cabin are working together to create a magical doorway between the camps.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" She yelled.

Like i said...Peaceful…

"Man, you're dead!" Jason said as i ran past him.

"Piper! Can you calm her down?!" I yelled to Piper.

"Sorry Percy, i'm on Annabeth's side…." Piper replied.

"Percy, you kinda deserve it..." Hazel said as i ran past her.

"Frank! A little help?" I asked, still running.

"Oh gee, I would love to help you, but Annabeth's gonna kill me after she kills you!" He laughed.

"We'll help you Percy!" Travis yelled.

"Come to our cabin, we'll shoot water balloons" Conner added.

"STOLLS!" Annabeth's yells were being heard across camp. "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"On second thought!" They said and ran away.

I eventually got tired and Annabeth caught up to me. She jumped and tackled me. She stared me down.

"Don't you ever do that again. EVER!" She said.

She was trying so hard not to laugh; i know that expression on her face. She then leaned in and kissed me. She pulled away and got up.

"Oooh… What did Percy do now?" Connor asked, as the twins who previously tried to help me walked closer to see what had happened.

"Did he put spiders anywhere near you?" Travis guessed. Good guess, but no.

"Annabeth… Are you okay?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, i'm fine..." She said as I laughed. She hit me on the arm, hard.

"Ow...That actually hurt. Not cool wise girl. Not cool..." I said as everyone gathered. Apparently we made quite a scene, yelling and running around camp.

"What is all this commotion?" Chiron asked.

"Uh... Nothing Chiron... Sorry to make such a scene."

"Not sorry enough to not do it..." Annabeth said.

"What did Jackson do this time? Clarisse asked.

"He asked the Hypnos cabin to put a spell on him. The one like Romeo and Juliet... He wasn't breathing, i couldn't feel his pulse, i thought he was dead!" Annabeth explained to everyone.

"I just wanted to see how you would react! Your face was priceless...I joked.

"If you mean, killing myself because of some measly joke, dream on Seaweed Brain." She told me.

The campers started to leave until 6 of us were left.

"Where is he?" Piper moaned. We all knew what she was talking about, more precisely who. Leo.

It's been a year after the Gaien war. Exactly one year. This is the next summer. After almost getting killed, all of us, several times, we hoped to get a calm summer this year.

What was Piper talking about, you ask? Well, a few months ago, Nico had showed up at my school, mine and Annabeth's, frantically, without even caring that a class full of mortals, dozing off through Math had actually noticed the boy, who just walked out of the shadows. Guess what he said. He said Leos soul never reached Elysium. Now, this had not been good news, like it was supposed to, Annabeth even cried for a moment. Then Nico clarified he never reached the Underworld.

Well you could guess what happened, Annabeth cried like a lunatic out of joy may i add. She dragged us three out of school, to hatch a plan to find Leo. She IMessaged Jason and Piper, who also yelled with pure joy then IMessaged Jason who came out of his school, to help look. Déja Vu with Hazel and Frank, happily enough they were found out of class, behind the cafeteria, doing who knows what. They too jumped up yelled happily, cried, laughed and ditched school.

We tried to find, Leo no such luck. We were year round campers for this year, we all helped build the doorway and control panel. We didn't know what to think, for all we knew he could not know what his name is. We're just hoping he is stranded with Calypso, Happily Ever After.

Wherever he is we're gonna find him and bring him back. We need him. The camps needs him.

"I know you miss him, Pipes" Jason said giving her a hug. "We'll find him."

We were strolling through New Rome discussing things and drinking hot chocolate when Reyna called us.

"Frank, Jason, Percy… We've got news. Senate house, now!" Reyna said

"Wait. On Leo?" Annabeth asked.

"No, Sorry.." Reyna added sympathetically. "The eagles are searching. No sign of him from the Amazons. He`s not on Ancient grounds, Roman or Greek, but we'll find him" Reyna added

"Then what news" Jason asked curiously.

"Stuff" Reyna replied. "Just get to the Senate house"

"Alright" Frank said. "We should probably go. Meet us back at Camp Half-Blood?" He asked Hazel

"Yeah, sure" She replied then kissed Frank on the cheek, "well go looking for the missing Latino boy."

"Bye Wise Girl." I said teasingly as i gave Annabeth a peck on the mouth.

"Bye" She said as she kissed my forehead.

"See you later, Pipes." Jason said as he kissed Piper.

"Go, you have duties to attend to" Piper giggled as she fixed Jason's glasses, which always just slid down his nose.

"What do you think it's about?" I asked as we waved goodbye and the girls stepped through the doorway.

"I don't know, ask him" Jason said pointing to Frank, "he's the Praetor."

"You'd think, yeah, if i'd known i would have been the one to call you guys, not Reyna" He replied

"Lets just go"

 **A/N**

Thanks for reading, i appreciate it.

I would love if you guys could review, it would help

This chapter was extra long.

It took a lot of time, to think of and type.

Bye my peeps B)


End file.
